Billy Elliot! The dancing boy
by Symon2003
Summary: The story begins before the Final scene of the movie. Billy is now a man and he has to figure out the troubles of his life on his own.
1. Chapter 1

Billy stared into the crowd.

He wondered when his brother and Tony were going to arrive. Well it was still an hour till the show so. He was surprised when he saw Michael in the crowd. He had a boyfriend. He didn't know how I felt about that.

"Hey poof boy!" Someone from behind him said " Billy !". Billy was about to snap at that person but when hr turned around he realized that, that person was no one other than Debbie Wilkinson. "Debbie Wilkinson? Good god what are you doing here?" He asked running towards her and giving her a bone crushing hug. He pulled away from their embrace and stared at her.

Her blonde/brown hair was tied in a ponytail. Her Blonde brown hair had turned into a gorgeous platinum blonde. She had grown to be very beautiful. Very hard for Billy to keep away from her , but then again Michael was also a sight for sore eyes.

"Gosh London has turned you into a poof ey?" Debbie chuckled. " Debbie I am not a Poof!" Billy said hissing at her. " I saw the way you were looking at Michael." Debbie said smiling. " What way?! Bloody hell don't I even get to look at my best mate now? Does me looking at Michael make me a poof?!" Billy asked Debbie quite annoyed. " So you don't like Michael in that way?" Debbie asked smiling. " Obviously! No! " he said unsure. " No?" Debbie asked him. " I don't know ok?!" Billy said angrily. "What do you mean you don't know?" Debbie asked frowning. "It's complicated!" Billy said " I like him. But I don't think I could ever sleep with him And then I also like you a lot actually , it's hard to keep away from you but I don't think I could ever sleep with you either" Billy said admitting to himself that he liked both Michael and Debbie

Debbie looked dumbfounded. " Do you like Michael a lot too?" Debbie asked. " Yes a lot !" Billy said letting himself fall on Debbie who caught him in her arms and embraced him. "And what do you mean with you don't think you could ever sleep with me?' Debbie asked confused. " I'm not attracted to you sexually Debbie." Billy said frowning.

"What?" Debbie asked now really confused. " I'm not a poof , I'm not a heterosexual. I'm not sexual. If you know what I mean " Billy said frowning. " You're asexual?" Debbie asked. " A what?" Billy asked intrigued. " Asexual. Meaning you don't feel sexually attracted to anyone " Debbie said. Elliot nodded. "Yeah Debs I guess I am" He said smiling. "So even if you're asexual you still fall in love right?" Debbie asked. " I mean yeah I guess!" Billy said smiling at her. "I'm free on Friday " Debbie said smiling. "Huh?" Billy asked confused. " Ah Debbie here you are !" A familiar voice said joining the two at the backstage. " Well if isn't Billy Elliot !" The familiar woman said. Billy realized it was Mrs. Wilkinson. "Mrs. Wilkinson!" Billy said embracing Mrs. Wilkinson. Then he turned to Debbie again. " What do you mean you're free on Friday?" Billy asked.

Mrs. Wilkinson' eyes widened. " Debbie Wilkinson it's best you go to our seats !" Mrs Wilkinson said shaking her head at her daughter. Debbie nodded. "I'm free on Friday Billy. Ask me out " Debbie said smiling. " Debbie" Mrs. Wilkinson warned. Debbie nodded. " Umm ok will you go out and have dinner with me on friday ?" Billy asked Debbie. " I'd love to Billy" Debbie said smiling. " Debbie!" Mrs. Wilkinson said glaring at her daughter.

Debbie nodded and kissed Billy on the cheek " Good luck Billy Elliot " Debbie said before leaving.

"Debbie isn't going to be a distraction is she? You're not going to hurt her,right ?" Mrs Wilkinson asked. " I'll try my best not to Mrs. Wilkinson " Billy said smiling. " Good now get dressed swan lake starts in 10 minutes!" Mrs Wilkinson said frowning.

Billy's eyes widened and he ran to his dressing room.

After 10 minutes the show started.

He ran out of the stage and did his choreography.


	2. Meeting and greeting

After a good hour or two the preformance of swan lake was over.

Billy got a standing ovation.

After bowing for the audience a few more times Billy went backstage.

He got dressed into his normal clothes and then went out through the stage door. He looked through the crowd but couldn't find his friends nor his family.

"Oi dancing boy!" Michael Caffrey said a few meters away from the rest of the crowd that begged for an autograph from Billy.

But billy just walked on and ran towards michael.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. " Oof watch it there mate you're going to squish me!" Michael said returning the embrace. A few minutes later Mrs. Wilkinson and Debbie showed up. Billy got a bone crushing hug from Debbie once she saw him, which forced him to awkwardly pull away from his embrace with Michael.

"Is this a thing now?" Michael asked pointing at Billy and Debbie.

Billy smiled at Debbie. "I have no idea!" Billy said chuckling. Debbie looked disappointed.

Billy knew he had hurt her but he just didn't feel that way about her. At least not yet.

" You're Billy Elliot right?" A voice next to him asked. He turned around to see a man dressed as a woman, it reminded him of what michael used to do many years ago. Billy was quite intrigued. The guy looked really handsome, but at the same time he looked so gorgeously feminine.

"That's what's called a drag queen mate" Michel whispered.

A drag queen. At least Billy now had a word for the gorgeous creature standing in front of him. "Uh...Yeah...Yeah that's me!" Billy said witha an awkward smile. "I'm Lola. Also known as Simon!" Lola said smiling at Billy. "Nice to umm meet you!" Billy said smiling. " No way like Lola as in Kinky boots?!" Michael's boyfriend asked walking towards the group with Billy's brother and father next to him.

"That's me baby!" Lola said winking at Michael's boyfriend. " Hey sister that ones taken!" Michael said glaring at Lola and walking over to his boyfriend. Michael kissed his man which made Billy cringe a little.

"Is this one taken? " Lola asked gesturing to billy with a smirk obviously flirting. Debbie wanted to say something but billy interrupted her. "Nope I'm as single as... I don't know, as a single person...ugh you get it!" Billy said attempting to flirt back. "You're accent is cute!" Lola said smiling. "Thanks your smile is adorable " Billy said smiling.

"Oh sweetie!" Michael said wrapping his arms around Billy's shoulders from behind "You really have no clue how to flirt with guy's!"

"Billy" Billy's father said frowning "Are ye a poof?"

Billy winced and shook his head. "I'm not a poof dad, but " Billy said frowning " I'm not hetero either ".

"Then what are ye?" Billy's father asked frowning.

"Asexual " Billy said looking at Debbie.


End file.
